


Pilfer

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Pre-Canon, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Magda cherishes stolen work shirts and Erik.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Magda smiles, stroking a hand over the worn fabric of her pilfered shirt. There aren't enough washings in the world to strip the factory smell. It soaks into their sheets and blankets: a metallic sharpness, musky from multiple bodies working in close quarters. A throaty hum pulls her from her musings as Erik reaches over, slinging an arm across her waist to pull her closer.

"Are you trying to rob me of every work shirt I own?" His thumb strokes lazy circles at her waist. The spot is familiar to her: soft from pregnancy with stretch marks reluctantly fading into pink; his favorite spot. "Is this a new nesting habit?"

"I loved the smell of your work shirts even without my nesting habits." 

Magda catches the sharp corners of his smile in the dark as he kisses her. Erik carries a metallic sharpness all his own. It's not unpleasant now under a mask of familiarity and toothpaste and warmth. It hovers under the skin though, buzzing and humming. 

He gives a final stroke of his thumb, squeezing her waist as he pulls her closer. The fabric stretches thin across her body as they press together. Her heart thunders against her ribs in a traitorous jolt as he laughs. 

"Hush. Do you want a repeat of last week?" Magda takes the embarrassed flush of his skin bleeding through her shirt as victory.


End file.
